


Finding Her Love

by Juniper11



Series: Blue [6]
Category: Justice League, Naruto
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper11/pseuds/Juniper11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's desperate to ease her pain because he loves her, but he's desperate to find her because life without her was unbearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Her Love

"Diana please."

Diana sighed as Superman looked at her pleadingly. He had been trying his hardest to get her to tell him everything she knew about Sakura but she was withholding the information. She now knew quite a bit about the young kunoichi. Tsunade had been sending her regular letters telling her a little about her apprentice and what she had learned...Hera help her it wasn't something she thought she could tell the man who was slowly falling in love with her. It was something he needed to learn from her. She had no idea how Superman would react to such information.

"Why do you want to know Superman?"

"Because ever since I apologized to her about the Solomon Grundy...incident-"

"Fiasco." Diana corrected but Superman ignored her.

"She's been different. So different that I'm worried about her. Why is she here in the first place?"

Diana sighed. "Have you tried just talking to her?"

"Of course I have, but she only tells me she's fine when I know she's not. She uses this fake smile that frankly gives me the creeps." Diana almost laughed until she realized that he was serious.

"I can't break her confidence." Not to mention Sakura didn't actually know that she knew anything about her. If she found out she did then that could really be a bad thing.

"Diana how can I help her when I don't know what's wrong?"

"Maybe it isn't something you can fix Superman. Some things need time." Superman ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Someone broke her heart didn't they?" Diana flinched wondering how he had guessed so quickly then she silently berated herself for giving away clues. "Who was he to her?"

Diana thought silently for a moment and then realized that she had given Sakura information about Clark and his previous relationship with Lois and reasoned that to help them along it was only fair to give Clark a little information about Sakura. She just hope neither one of them realized that she had been meddling.

"He was her lover. They were together for a couple of years. He never loved her. He only used her and she allowed it."

Superman frowned. "That doesn't sound like Sakura." Diana shrugged. It didn't sound like Sakura to her either nevertheless it was true.

"She loved him—very much from what I understand. She only wanted to please him, but in the end she was unable to. They had an argument and he threw her out because she didn't agree with him."

"He sounds like a real winner."

"Women do the strangest things for love." Diana's mind wandered to a certain man sadly before focusing on the topic at hand. "All I can suggest is that you just be there for her—much like she was there for you."

Superman stared at her and she knew his mind was warring between his concern for Sakura and the connections he was probably making about her interference in their relationship. However, Sakura won out this time and so he gave her a curt farewell before leaving her alone.

Batman entered shortly thereafter and gave her a knowing look that Diana realized was probably the reason for look that was on Superman's face before he left. He knew Batman had been listening.

"What?" Diana asked when Batman didn't reply she folded her arms across her chest. "You have something to say to me?"

"Yes." He replied simply before moving towards the monitors of the watchtower. Diana waited quietly for whatever he felt the need to share. "She is going to go home. What will he do then?"

"You don't know that she's going home."

"Ninja are a loyal bunch. She will return to her master. It's only a matter of time. You're only making things harder for the two of them."

"You know, Batman not everyone feels like love isn't a struggle worth going through."

"..."

Diana waited a second to see if he would reply but when he didn't she bit her bottom lip to keep from cursing him and focused on her duty.

* * *

 

Superman found Sakura eating with Barry. She was genuinely laughing at something he said and it gave him pause since he realized he hadn't really seen her smile in a while. He was suddenly glad he decided to bring her here.

And then he changed his mind about being glad when Barry leaned a little too close to Sakura for his comfort. He stopped moving forward and folded his arms across his chest and waited.

He didn't wait for long as Sakura saw him and waved at him, beckoning him over. Barry slowly leaned away from Sakura. It was more than obvious that he suddenly looked uncomfortable and it made him narrow his eyes.

"All finished?" Sakura asked when he got a little closer. Superman nodded and took a seat by Sakura's side. He had left her to make sure that everything was going well in the watchtower, but then he had run into Diana he just couldn't let go of the opportunity to talk to her about Sakura.

"And all is well?" He nodded.

"I'm just going to leave." Barry said and began to rise.

"No! Don't go Flash." Flash glanced at Superman briefly. The look on his face was all that he needed. "Sorry, beautiful. I'll catch up with you later?" Before she could reply he dashed out of the dining area.

"Hmm. That was odd." Sakura muttered.

"Oh. Why?"

"Well he was just talking about us doing something together and-"

"Something like what?" The Man of Steel asked trying to keep his tone light and failing. Sakura's lips pursed together.

"Cl-"

"Superman." He corrected gently. Sakura sighed.

"Superman. I can't be in a relationship." A pain radiated through his chest, but he said nothing in reply. "Everyone here thinks that we're together. Sometimes I even think it." Superman opened his mouth to reply but Sakura wouldn't let him. "But we're not. A relationship is something I can't do. I just _can't."_

"Sakura I would never ask you to give me more than what you're willing."

"I know that Clark." It was Superman's turn to sigh. "But I just feel all this pressure on me to be with you or not be with you. It's getting to be too much." Fear gripped his heart. For a moment he was afraid she was going to tell him that she was going to leave and perhaps go to stay with Diana. Thankfully, she didn't say those words. Her tone softened and she stared into his eyes and he found himself captivated. "Look, there are things about me that you don't know."

"Would those things change who you are right now?"

"No, but they would change your perception of me."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." Sakura countered.

"No you don't. That's not something you'll ever know until you tell me whatever it is you're hiding. I'm not asking you to do that. We all have our secrets, our burdens we have to carry. All I'm asking is that you not push me away because of something that happened in your past. That you not push me away because of what other people think."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I like to think that I'm pretty strong." He gave her a boyish grin that Sakura was hard pressed not to return. Instead she rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"You're impossible." Superman slowly shook his head.

"Not impossible. I just change the rules of the game and make it more fun to play." Sakura was sure that with those words he stole the first piece of her heart.

* * *

Flashback:

_Naruto came home three weeks after Sakura had left. He completed his mission successfully. Of course this was something that he had expected—not that he was tooting his own horn. Okay he was. He couldn't wait to get home to tell Sakura and Sasuke how awesome he was. Not that they didn't already know. Naruto opened the door to his home and immediately called out his companion's names. Silence greeted him. Naruto frowned and headed to the bedroom. He guessed that killed the fantasy of having one of them waiting for him naked in the bedroom._

_He didn't really expect to see either of them in the bedroom since it was the middle of the day. In fact, Sasuke was probably training and Sakura was likely at the hospital. He had hoped, though, that they were at home. A perverted grin stretched across Naruto's lips at the thought of finding Sakura and Sasuke in bed together. That was not be, so he grabbed a few things from his dresser in order to take a shower. However, when he moved to retrieve some underwear he saw a note with his name on it. It was in Sakura's hand writing. Naruto felt a twinge in his heart. She had left him a letter? He was suddenly excited. It was the first time Sakura had ever done anything like this._

_Eagerly Naruto snatched the letter and tore it open. He had anticipated some sort of love note or maybe he was just foolishly hoping for one. Instead he found a letter telling him that the woman he loved more than anything in the world was gone._

Naruto,

You know better than anyone that I don't want to hurt you, but the thing is… I need to breathe. You are the best friend a girl ever had. I couldn't have asked for a better one. But that's the problem Naruto you're my friend. We were never meant to be lovers. You and I both know that it's been Sasuke for me ever since we were little. I can't change that and it is not fair to you. Because of this I am drifting away from you.

I can't lie and say that this is the only reason why I'm leaving. Just like you know that you and I are only friends the same is true for Sasuke and me. I can't continue this arrangement knowing that all I would ever be is a friend to him. It's not enough. It hurts too much to pretend that it is.

In theory I guess a threesome sounds awesome but it really isn't. There's too much pain involved if all three members don't love each other equally. So I propose we go our separate ways. If you haven't guessed I'm already gone.

Really don't know what else to say, Naruto, except I'm sorry.

Sakura

_Sasuke would laugh if he saw him now. He was crying. She was gone and he was crying. Naruto's hand reached out and wiped the tears that crossed his face. He never really thought she'd ever leave. Yes, they had their bad times but they had good times too. With a little time they could have worked it all out but that was something, he guessed, they had run out of. She was gone._

He wouldn't remember thrashing the room after it had completely sunk in.

_Sasuke came in shortly after the room had been demolished. He took a glance and the paper clutched in his hand, at then at the room before frowning. "She left you a note."_

" _Yeah. But how long had she felt this way?" Had he done something to hurt her? Had he driven her_ _away? He felt like he was going crazy and maybe he truly was. He had to fix it, make them right. He'd do anything. Anything. "Why didn't she talk to me before she left?" She seemed completely fine before he left. A little tired maybe but that was to be expected. It had been two in the morning and she had barely gotten a few hours sleep. Naruto raised his blue eyes asked Sasuke, "Did she say anything to you?" Naruto saw something flicker in Sasuke's eyes before it disappeared. If he hadn't been searching for it he would have missed it. A cold fist of fear grabbed Naruto's heart. "Tell me what happened Sasuke."_

" _I'm tired of her attitude."_

" _What attitude?" Sasuke gave him a droll look, but Naruto really didn't know what he was talking about. "All she has ever done is her best to make this place feel warm and welcome to us."_

" _And how does she make you feel warm and welcome when she doesn't even love you?"_

_Naruto's face paled. He knew, then, exactly what happened. "You said something to her didn't you?" Sasuke didn't have to say a word in order for Naruto to get the answer. "I told you that in confidence. I didn't expect you to tell her about it!"_

" _Then you're stupid. I'm not going to just let her stay here and hurt you."_

" _So you make her leave and hurt me yourself!"_

"…"

" _The problem is that you are afraid to admit that you love her too."_

" _Don't tell me how I feel."_

" _Then don't make decisions for my own good without talking to me first. And you say I don't think things through!"_

" _I wasn't wrong."_

" _The hell you weren't! Where did she go Sasuke?" Sasuke turned to leave the bedroom causing Naruto to stand and stalk after him. He reached out and forcibly turned Sasuke around to face him causing Sasuke to shove him._

" _How am I supposed to know?"_

" _You haven't talked to her since she left? Damn it Sasuke!"_

" _She's not my concern and she's not your concern either."_

_Naruto stared at Sasuke very close to pulling his hair out of his head. "Sasuke just tell me where the hell she is so I can bring her home."_

" _You're not bringing her back here."_

" _What is wrong with you? What did Sakura ever do but love you?"_

" _She didn't love you, you dumb ass! She was using you!"_

_Naruto paused before saying logically, "I know that. I'm the one who told you." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, a clear sign of his mounting frustration. "The two of you fight all the time. One would think that you hated each other, but the truth is that you love each other to a point of extreme pain. It's kind of how you and I love each other…but Sasuke…you can't love Sakura like you love me. She's different. She's a girl."_

" _I know that!" Sasuke snapped. "This isn't about Sakura and me."_

" _Isn't it? Wasn't I just an excuse? Aren't I always the excuse?"_

" _She didn't love you and it was hurting you. Am I supposed to stand by and let that happen?"_

" _Yes, Sasuke because I may hurt while she's here but now that she's gone," Naruto had to pause once more to keep the tears from flowing once more, "It's like I'm dying." Naruto turned his back on Sasuke. "I'm going to go find her."  
_


End file.
